Futari wa GOD DANCE
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Kagura and Soyo have an evil... er... *perverted*... plan to conquer the world. Or... maybe just do it like rabbits. Whichever sounds more probable. [futanari, SMUT, gender-warping, futa!Kagura x Harem]
1. Friends and Benefits

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_just fuzzy indulging himself with something twisted and fucked up for kagura-chan instead of patsuan, for once_)

* * *

It was a with a cheerful smile on her face that Kagura greeted her best friend and favorite playmate, Princess Soyo. The two of them were meeting, as had become their habit, after dark at the Oedo Children's Park.

The slim, fair princess, younger sister of Shigeshige Tokugawa, was dressed in a sheer, short-hemmed kimono that scarcely went down any further than her hips. Kagura's sharp eyes could pick out the distinct nubs of Soyo's peaking nipples through the fabric of the lass's blouse, and a sensitive nose could detect the scent of musky arousal on the older chit.

"Yo, aru~!" cheered Kagura to Soyo, skipping over to the lass. She herself was dressed in a slit-thigh cheongsam that bared a fair deal of the surprisingly feminine curve of the young Yato's snow-white buttocks with every bounding step. "You wait long, Soyo-chan?"

The princess smiled at Kagura, blushing faintly at the sight of Kagura's distinctly tight and formfitting top. The fabric clung close to the small, modest curve of the amanto's burgeoning young breasts, showing that she was actually a bit more physically mature than she may have normally behaved.

"N-no," the girl said shyly. "I just got here a few minutes ago, myself..."

She took a step closer to Kagura, who gleefully and promptly swept the princess up in a tight embrace.

They kissed, soft yet passionate.

The Yato was beaming at Soyo, and the princess saw a capped syringe in the redhead's hand as she drew back from the hug.

"Good!" Kagura chirped. "It took me a while to swipe what we needed for our plan, aru~"

Soyo blushed, feeling a warmth and a moisture in her loins.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"D-do you really think it will work...?" she wondered softly. "That serum..." She blushed deeply, her cheeks turning a ruddy scarlet.

"It should," said Kagura confidently. "It's based on that Dekobokko thing, after all!"

Soyo whimpered a little.

"Ah... but instead of completely changing genders..." she murmured.

Kagura laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it just makes people into hermitages, aru!"

"Really?" said Soyo. "I always thought the term was _'hermaphrodites'_."

Kagura shrugged dismissively.

"Eh, whatever," she said. "Point is, it can help us get what we want, aru!"

Soyo nodded, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "We can get penises from it, or give boobs and pussies to guys. Isn't that right?"

Kagura nodded.

"Heheh, I've always wondered what Patsuan would look like with tits..." she sniggered mischievously. "He'd probably be even flatter than me, aru." Her eyes twinkled.

Soyo blushed.

"Ah? But I thought we were going to use it for ourselves, first."

"Well, obviously," said Kagura. "I'm just thinking ahead, aru."

She then uncapped the syringe.

Without hesitating or flinching, Kagura stabbed the long, thin needle into the pristine alabaster skin of her arm. Her thumb depressed the plunger once she had inserted the needle, and a single dose of the chemical concoction was injected into the Yato's system.

She felt the effects immediately. An immense arousal shot through the Yato's body, and she shivered to feel her pussy clench and ache. A pleasurable burning sensation erupted just above the girl's womanhood, and a bulge appeared in the front of her cheongsam.

The lump in her groin swelled swiftly, pushing the front of the lass's china dress up as it grew and grew and grew.

Three inches, six inches, twelve inches.

The front of Kagura's cheongsam fell to one side, draping the massive, throbbing shaft of the Yato girl's huge, newly formed, foot-and-a-half long cock. It curved like a scimitar, pointing well to the left as it throbbed and pulsed and twitched.

"W...wow!" Soyo yelped, staring with hearts in her eyes and drool trickling from her lips at the immense erection her friend and secret lover was now sporting. "It's HUGE...!"

Kagura beamed at Soyo, nodding eagerly.

"Isn't it, aru?" she chirped. She wrapped her fingers around the thick, throbbing base of her newly acquired manhood, which towered above the pussy she had been born with.

She squeezed it, causing herself to shiver intensely and groan. A bit of clear, transparent precum glistened on the meaty, knobbed tip of the girl's phallus.

Soyo's eyes sparkled, and she clasped her hands in front of herself, all but swooning at the sight of Kagura-chan's cock.

"Can I... touch it?" the girl asked her friend, feeling strangely abashed and considerably intimidated by the massive meat the readhead was now sporting.

"Go ahead, Soyo-chan~!" Kagura said, beaming at her. "I bet you'll get a nice prize if you do."

She winked.

Soyo all but threw herself at Kagura, then, unable to restrain her lust.

* * *

A/N: What the fuck. I am just the worst and most incorrigible person. In the whole fucking world. XD

But apparently I decided to do... whatever the fuck THIS is.

(it's strange and tad irksome that, when searching "Gintama Kagura whatever" you get mostly image results that have Kagura in them, as you would expect; but when searching "Gintama _Shinpachi_ whatever"... [author's bitching preemptively truncated])

**Updated: **3-5-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Futanari Goddess

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_i dunno what the fuck i am doing_)

* * *

Kagura's penis was truly huge, far larger than Soyo could have ever imagined such things could be. It looked harder and more imposing than any sword, standing up from her friend's pelvis, and she was filled with a giddy mixture of fear and excitement at the thought of being penetrated by such an absolute monster.

Gingerly, she laid a hand upon Kagura's pinkish, glistening head. It was surprisingly soft to the touch, and she stroked her fingers curiously across its surface.

"So smooth," she said a tad wonderingly. "Your skin is almost like silk, down here..."

She ran her index finger in slow circles down the head, slipping it curiously beneath the fold of foreskin.

Kagura shivered intensely, letting out a moan.

"Oh, shit," she grunted, panting. "Fuck, yeah, that feels so good, Soyo-chan," she muttered.

The princess blushed a little, hearing this.

"Does it really, your highness...?" she inquired shyly. A soft smile was curving her lips at the thought.

She laid her other hand upon Kagura's long, ivory, blue-veined shaft, curling her fingers as far as she could around the Yato cock's considerable circumference. She felt the skin move a little bit over the stiff, throbbing layers of tissue and organic hydraulic systems, blood pumping furiously through the stimulated length of Kagura's newest organ.

Kagura beamed at Soyo, her cheeks ruddy, sweat beading upon her brow.

"Yeah. It feels incredible, aru," she purred, bucking her hips.

Soyo let out a quiet yelp, startled by the sudden movement. But then she smiled a little wider, feeling emboldened by her friend's praise.

"That makes me happy, Kagura..." she murmured, beginning to run her hands up and down over the younger lass's ponderous length. She stroked her friend off, caressing her penis with delicate grace. "I live to serve you, my queen."

Kagura moaned, rolling her head back on her shoulders.

"Fuck..." she groaned. "Yeah, that's right..." She slipped a hand down around her cock, reaching a finger into her aching pussy below. The other she raised up to her chest, small but sensitive, which she fondled through the fabric of her cheongsam. "You're my bitch, Soyo-chan."

Soyo blushed.

"Kagura-sama..." she moaned, whimpering a little as she continued to dutifully and attentively service her mistress. "Ohh, you look so sexy in this light. I want you so badly, your highness."

She knelt down, planting a kiss on the tip of Kagura's dick.

The Yato came with a shudder, giving Soyo a point blank facial. The force of her ejaculation was great enough to bowl the older lass over, knocking her head over heels onto her back.

Soyo collapsed into the grass with a shameless moan, seeing stars and feeling Kagura's thick, sticky ejaculate covering her face. She could feel the hem of her kimono riding up on her hips, and the cool dusk breeze tickled at her bare, soaking loins.

Kagura took in the sight of Princess Soyo's naked blossom, the cute and neatly shorn slit reddened with arousal and dribbling her nectar upon the ground.

She licked her lips, feeling her penis throb.

"Fuck..." she grunted, taking a slow step towards Soyo. "You look too fucking sexy, aru." She leered hungrily at her friend's womanhood, drooling a little. "I could eat you right up, Soyo-chan."

The princess's blush deepened, and she looked up at Kagura with a bashful smile.

"Do with me as you will, your highness..." she murmured. "I am but your humble servant. I live to please."

Kagura laughed.

"And I'm sure you will, aru!" said she. "With that tight little body... it's hard to believe you're really my senior, Soyo-chan~!"

The princess squirmed pitifully in the grass, yanking the hem of her kimono further up. She spread her legs, panting and flush with sweat and desire.

Kagura accepted her friend's unspoken invitation. She slammed herself into Soyo with carefully restrained force, ripping effortlessly through the whimpering princess's hymen and violently distending that tight virgin cunt. She rammed quickly into the girl's cervix, reaching Soyo's innermost depths with ease.

"Ahhhhh! Kagura-sama! Queen of Kabukicho! My queen!" wailed the fair Tokugawa lass, screaming out in shameless delight. She could feel Kagura stretching her out, like a log in a nylon stocking.

"Fuck!" grunted Kagura. "You're too sexy, aru...!" she bucked her hips, rocking them back and forth against Soyo's. "I feel like I'm gonna die fucking you, aru!"

Their pelvises came together noisily with every thrust of Kagura's hips. The steady, wet _slap slap slap_ of their sexes striking together sounded out through the Oedo Children's Park, after dark, the only witness to their tryst being the moon and the stars in the sky.

Kagura kissed Soyo passionately as she fucked her, and tore at the princess's clothes. She bared small, budding breasts to the open air, modest _Nihon_ tits which the amanto eagerly took into her own skilled hands. She pleasured her friend masterfully, they having played with one another's bodies many times in the past.

While it was only now that Kagura had the necessary equipment to dominate her friend in the particular way that Soyo had always desired, this was not to say they had never enjoyed similar encounters in the past. If anything, this was simply them kicking things up a notch.

So Kagura didn't hold back.

* * *

A/N: So here's another chapter of this madness. It's actually gotten a surprising number of views already, for a _Gintama _fic. Though I have no idea if people actually like it.

As far as FFN, at least, I'll probably delete it again after a bit if there doesn't seem to be any interest (read: reviews or follows or favs) since this feels like a pretty niche thing to me. I dunno, I'm kinda sleep deprived and flaky, lately. Haha, though the amount of hours I've been getting at work does mean more money, it also means somewhat less sleep.

**Updated: **3-6-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Mischievous Machinations

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_well, at least two people liked this enough to fav it; I suppose that's a good enough excuse for me_)

* * *

Behind the swings in the Oedo children's park, on the cool, damp grass, lay Soyo Tokugawa and Kagura. The moon in the sky was full, large and round over their heads. The stars above them glittered in the night sky like pearls set afloat in a vast, black sea. An early morning dew tickled against their naked skin.

The two of them had gone at it all night, Kagura trying out her new appendage in every way that she and Soyo together could imagine. The princess's body was red and sore, abraded and bruised in many places from the ferocity of their extended joining.

Thick, white semen pooled from Soyo's blossom, flecks of inert sperm clinging to both sets of cheeks. Her small breasts were ruddy and pink from the prolonged and vigorous fondling which they had received at Kagura's hands.

A contented smile curled her soft, kissable lips, a regal peach complexion looking faintly erubescent in the gloaming dawn.

Kagura had a dreamy smile on her face as she gazed into Soyo's eyes.

"That... was _awesome_, aru," she purred. Her dick, now flaccid, hung down between the nude Yato's legs, the head dangling even to her knees. "No wonder guys are always thinking with their dicks, if that's what it feels like."

Soyo blushed cutely, and gingerly, sweetly, she placed a loving kiss on her friends lips. They tasted faintly sour, like pickled seaweed.

Soyo loved that taste.

"And for me..." she murmured, pulling her lips back from Kagura's after lingering upon the kiss for several seconds of longing. "...it felt truly incredible, too..." Her blush deepened. "I love you, your highness."

She then embraced Kagura once more, pressing her body tightly into that of her friend. The Yato girl felt their small breasts rub together, nipples flicking one another as their bodies rubbed up and down on one another. Kagura let out a soft moan. Her penis stirred the faintest bit.

"You ready to go another round, aru?" she asked.

Soyo blushed, and shook her head.

"No..." she said, sounding sad. "I should really be getting back to the palace now, your highness..."

"Ah, yeah. I suppose they'll be worried, if you up and vanish again..." murmured Kagura. She pouted a little. "I still feel so horny, though," she muttered. "Is this what it's like for Gin-chan and Patsuan? Do their dicks beg this much for sex too, aru?"

Soyo giggled.

"Maybe~" she said cheerfully. "Why don't you ask them, when you get home?"

Kagura had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm. Maybe I will," she muttered. "This manga's been going ten years, and neither one of them has gotten laid during that time..." A smirk twitched at the corners of her lips. "How desperate do you think they would be for sex, Soyo-chan? Bad enough that they'd take it up the ass just for a shot at mine?"

The princess giggled as she gathered her clothes back up.

"Probably!" she chirped. "You could probably even get them to take that serum, if you leveraged it right~"

Kagura's smirk grew into a full blown shit-eating grin.

"Heh, I've got the goods, and they've got the need. Right, aru?" she said cockily. "If I go in and wiggle my hips for 'em, those two idiots'll probably trip over themselves trying to get at me."

"Using the power of a woman's body to build up a harem from the men around you..." murmured Soyo, getting dressed behind the slide as Kagura watched. "...and then using that serum to turn those men into hermaphrodites for you to have your way with... is that your plan, Kagura-sama?" she inquired, giggling and winking at her friend.

Kagura laughed.

"Basically, aru!" she guffawed, throwing her head back and clapping her hands to her hips. "I'll start with Gin-chan and Shin-chan, then work my way up from there!"

"First the Odd Jobs, then all of Edo!" tittered Soyo.

"Or something like that, at any rate!" added Kagura, laughing grandiosely.

Soyo smiled, now completely dressed.

"Same time tomorrow night?" she asked Kagura.

The younger but more dominant lass nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said. "By then, Gin-chan and Shin-chan will be my bitches. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with them, Soyo-chan!"

The princess giggled, a perverted twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

A/N: Haha, so this has actually been favorited by two people... neither of whom look to be _Gintama_ fans, judging by the fact that this is the only fic from that category in either of their favorites lists. Well, if by doing this I am able to get people interested in this vastly underappreciated series, then sure! Why not! I'll do another chapter.

XD

It also helps that, with chapters averaging 1k words, this is REAL easy to do updates for. One thousand words is nothing, hehe. Back when I first started _Remember the Name_, I'd been able to do multiple ~1k word updates a day for it! Although that fic is basically dead by now.

So thanks for favoriting this, ZeroX25Kitsune, magifury! :D

(There is a real distinct divide between my smut and my non-smut, isn't there? In more than one way! XP)

**Updated: **3-7-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Much Ado About Nothing

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_hiii, kagura fan who liked this but was too embarrassed to leave a public review~ hope you enjoy this chapter, too!_)

* * *

"Hey, Shinpachi," muttered Gintoki Sakata as he turned the page in his _Shonen Jump_, lying on the couch as he read. "Do you get the feeling that we're about to become involved in something really weird?"

The plain, bespectacled Shinpachi Shimura looked up from sweeping to shoot a glower at his lazy, irresponsible employer.

"I get that feeling every time I come over here, Gin-san," he said dryly, his glasses gleaming and opaque. "You and Kagura-chan are like magnets for trouble."

Gin grunted, and he folded down the corner of the page in his _Jump_. Setting the magazine down on the coffee table, the man forced himself up into a sitting position. His wavy silver hair looked especially messy this morning, still the slightest bit damp from a recent shower.

"Well, yeah," the dull-eyed ronin said, running a hand through his untameable snowy locks. "But I mean, this feels like something way different. You dig, Patsuan? I feel like we're about to get involved in something really nasty and degrading."

"That's about normal for this manga, though," Shinpachi interjected, still sweeping. "Although it is a little odd that I'm here this early... usually I'd still be at home doing warm up exercises at this time of day. You know? Doing practice swings with a spare training sword, going through my kata. Stuff like that."

Gin quirked a single silvery eyebrow at his employee's remark.

"Ehhh?" he said. "Seriously, Shinpachi? You actually _train?_"

The bespectacled sixteen year old shot the twenty-something ex-patriot a dark look.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "I _do_, Gin-san. Even if the manga doesn't show it, that doesn't mean I'm not training hard to improve my swordsmanship. If anything, it should go without saying that I'm practicing every morning. Considering that Ane-ue and myself are the heirs of the Kodokan dojo."

Gin snorted.

"Even if you say something like that, Shinpachi, you really shouldn't even bother," he said. "Even though you're a main character, and part of the series' core power trio, you're still unpopular and completely unremarkable."

"Is eighth place really that bad, as far as popularity polls?" Shinpachi muttered. "Since it's out of every character in the series."

"It is when you consider that you were the first character to appear in the manga," replied Gin. "You know? You've been in the Yorozuya even longer than Kagura-chan (though not by much) and yet she completely outranks you in every way that matters. Face it, Shinpachi. No matter how hard you might train in the story, if you aren't a popular character then you'll never get to accomplish anything worthwhile, outside of the rare character-centric arc. And when was the last time you had a serious one of those?"

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

"_What a cold way of putting it_..." he muttered. Louder, though, he said, "Well, there was that galaxy idol thing... You know, with Otsu-chan."

Gin scoffed.

"Hah! Even though that was an Otsu arc, it was practically almost more about Kagura-chan than it was you, right?" he said. "Even if you got to act all cool with your devotion to Otsu-chan in the face of that galaxy idol group's brainwashing powers, it was still ultimately more about Kagura. She got to be an idol, while you didn't even get a concrete job title."

"I still got to support Otsu-chan, though!" retorted Shinpachi, cheeks ruddy. "Even if those photos of us going to a love hotel were fake, I was still able to comfort her in her time of need!"

Gin laughed.

"Yeah, you should cherish that memory, Patsuan!" he said derisively. "Those photoshops of you and Otsu will probably be the closest you ever come to getting laid, since this is a gag manga and you're just a joke character."

"I'm the straight man!" Shinpachi snapped. "Without me, the Odd Jobs would become simply incomprehensible! And even if the main joke with me is that I have a very generic character design and a somewhat bland personality, the latter is only because most of my lines in the manga are tsukkomi of one kind or another! It's not my fault that the author mostly just uses me as a foil to you and Kagura-chan!"

The door to Odd Jobs Gin-chan chose that moment to slide open, the early morning light filtering into the apartment and bathing it in a ruddy, fiery orange glow. In the doorway, they saw the short and slender silhouette of a girl with blazing vermillion hair done up in ornamented odango on either side of her had. Sea blue eyes shone from a face cast in shadow, and Kagura stepped into the office.

She was dressed in a cheongsam without shorts, snow-white legs glowing beautifully in the light of dawn. The front of her dress seemed to move a little strangely, in some way that Gin and Shinpachi couldn't quite place, and she had a curiously vulpine grin on her face.

With an unusually _adult_ swing of her hips, the borderline scrawny-looking fourteen year old alien strutted into her home-away-from-home on earth.

"What, Shinpachi?" she cooed, alarmingly girlish in her speech as she strolled cockily, almost _seductively_ up to her unappreciated sempai. "That hurts, aru. If you're my foil, that means you get to be wrapped around this fine body of mine, right? Doesn't that make you happy, Shin-chan?"

She gestured to her slim figure, and Shinpachi averted his gaze with a blush. He stammered nervously, caught off guard by his admittedly pretty junior's sudden appearance. Her words flustered him all too easily.

Gin yawned, though, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"If you're trying to seduce us, then you'll have to wait until next chapter," he grunted. "The author used up so much time with me and Patsuan's bantering that we're already over the thousand word limit for this story's chapters. You know?"

Kagura scowled.

"You mean I have to wait until next chapter to turn you and Shin-chan into shemales?" she murmured petulantly. "No fair. I'm horny NOW, aru."

Gin shrugged.

"Get used to it, brat. For all the ten years this manga's been running, me and Shinpachi haven't gotten laid once," he said. "Patsuan hardly even has a love interest. We feel horny every goddamn day, Kagura."

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

_Wha...what is with this conversation?_ he thought. _Didn't Kagura-chan just say something incredibly suspicious...?_

But nobody seems to care what that four-eyes thinks, so it was probably alright.

* * *

A/N: I can never resist the urge to start bitching a little when it comes to the matter of how little love Shinpachi seems to get, both in series and out. XD

**Updated: **3-9-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. God Balls

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_this actually has a decent number of fans, for a gintama smut fic, even though there's still only two reviews _)

* * *

"Is it the next chapter yet, aru?" Kagura inquired of Gin and Shinpachi, reclining on the couch across from her employer and sempai in the Yorozuya.

Gin and Shinpachi didn't answer, at first, staring transfixed at the girl's smooth ivory thighs, and what lay in between them. Kagura was resting her feet on the coffee table between them without a care in the world, occasionally crossing and uncrossing her legs as she waited, flashing her friends every time she did so.

Gintoki Sakata was pale, trembling a little as he stared at the frankly EMASCULATING monstrosity which lay between the young Yato's legs, plainly visible for all to see. He gulped nervously, feeling an ominous sense of foreboding as he gazed upon the girl's inexplicable dick.

Shinpachi Shimura, however, was blushing hotly, his glasses fogged. He gazed fixedly up Kagura's cheongsam, all sense of propriety and decency cast aside as he ogled his coworker's naked slot and giant tab. Perversely, he recalled his encounter with Kyuubei during that timeskip arc.

"Y-yes, it is..." stammered Gin, weakly averting his gaze from Kagura's groin. "So could you put some underwear on already, you damn brat? I don't wanna see that ugly hairless tail of yours."

"Tails don't grow from people's fronts, aru," said Kagura, glancing at Gin with half-lidded eyes. "Don't deny what it is just because it's bigger than yours, Gin-chan."

The man twitched, his face ashen and downcast.

"This is a fetish fic, isn't it?" he muttered. "Like that monster girl cannibal thing. Or the swimsuit thing."

Kagura nodded, a faintly predatory smile on her face.

"Yup," she said. "So you better just own up and submit now, Gin-chan, Shin-chan. Even though its chapters are only a thousand words each, this already has multiple times as many fans as any of the smut the author has done for Patsuan, aru."

Shinpachi head listed to one side, a miserable look on his face.

"Am I really that unpopular...?" he murmured miserably, curling up into a depressed little ball of glasses and punchlines.

"Yes," said Gin and Kagura in unison, causing Shinpachi to curl up even tighter.

A moment passed, Shinpachi whining a little piteously to himself under his breath.

Kagura turned her eyes back to Gin.

"So, Gin-chan," she said. "I think you already know what I want, aru."

The man paled a little, glancing out of the corner of his eye as Kagura tied the front of her dress back to one side, leaving her mixed up gender free to flop out and drip its arousal onto the couch cushions.

"Do we _have to...?_" he whined. "I like being a man. And I don't like having things shoved up my butt."

"Don't worry, Gin-chan," said Kagura, retrieving a hypodermic syringe loaded with a faintly glowing serum. "You'll still have your dick. Though your balls'll probably fall off to make room for a pussy. So it doesn't _have_ to be your butt, aru."

The wavy-haired man blanched at this.

"On second thought," he said nervously, "I suppose I wouldn't mind having a foot or so of Kagura-chan's dick shoved up my ass... just so long as I get to keep my family jewels. You know? My precious _kintama_."

"Gintama?" said Kagura, lazily picking her nose with her free hand. "Nah, after this I think it'd be better to start calling it _Shin_tama."

Gin frowned.

"Uh, wait," he said. "Would that be with the kanji for _new?_ Like, in Patsuan's name? Why would you call it that?"

Kagura laughed, and she took a step towards her employer and prospective bitch.

"Not _new_, aru," she said. "Shin as in _god_. As in, _me_."

"Or your brother," supplied a glum-toned Shinpachi, still lying in a depressed fetal position on the couch next to Gin. "Since, you know, your names both start with the same kanji."

Kagura shot Shinpachi a dark look.

"Don't talk," she said sharply. "Or I'll stick it to you first, aru. And I won't be gentle."

To her surprise, the teen **blushed**. He twiddled his fingers nervously, and Kagura saw him wiggle his hips a little, too.

"Th-that wouldn't be so bad, Kagura-chan..." he murmured shyly, speaking in a surprisingly cute tone of voice. "After that timeskip incident, and my encounter with Kyuubei post-op... I realized... that I have a thing for futanari..."

His blush deepened, and the boy visibly stuck his bum out, wiggling it enticingly at a faintly gobsmacked Kagura.

Despite herself, the Yato lass felt her penis stir, and her pussy moisten.

She licked her lips and leered at Shinpachi.

"You really are a perverted loser," she mused. "Shin-chan... I bet you'll make a really plain Jane, aru."

Kagura fastened a fresh needle to the syringe, and stalked over to Shinpachi.

Gin-san breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

A/N: I can't be the ONLY person who felt a little absentmindedly disappointed with how the Shinpachi x Kyuubei tease scene in the timeskip arc petered out (though his reaction WAS funny...). And also a little upset that no one has done a lemon with that scene.

...that I know of, at least.

**Updated: **3-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Pegging Patsuan

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_this chapter has a futa pegging [a.k.a., anally fucking] a male character, just as a WARNING WARNING WARNING to those who may not like that kind of content_)

* * *

Kagura took no care to preserve Shinpachi's clothes, ripping them forcibly off the teen's squirming frame. She saw the cute pink flush in his ears, the young samurai shivering in anticipation as his coworker and friend tore his garments into shreds.

She bared Shinpachi's ass, his buttocks round and pale _butt_ surprisingly firm. She saw the erect length of his member twitching excitedly between his legs.

It was surprisingly big, at eight inches, if still just two-thirds the girth and less than half the length of Kagura's own.

The Yato lass smirked, and she capped the syringe for now, stowing it back in her pocket.

"I'm surprised, Shinpachi," she remarked. "I didn't think you had such a nice body, aru. It's pretty uncharacteristic for a plain guy like you, but right now I'd say you're looking practically _sexy_."

The bespectacled squire blushed a bit deeper, moaning softly.

"Ahhn..." he whimpered, shaking his ass anxiously in front of her monstrous cock. "Kagura-chan... Kagura-_sama_...❤"

Kagura smiled, and she got onto the couch. She propped herself up behind Shinpachi, pressing her enormous length sharply between his tight, teenaged butt cheeks.

"Good boy, aru," she grunted, panting as she ground her hardness against the tightly clenched rim of Patsuan's anus. "Yeah, that's a good, tight ass, Shinpachi. I think I'm gonna serious enjoy fucking you, aru."

She clapped a hand noisily down on Shinpachi's hip, causing him to shiver and groan. She fondled the hard, lean muscle and soft, supple skin. He was surprisingly smooth down there, for a guy.

"Kagura-sama!" Shinpachi squealed. "Kagura-sama!" He threw his head anxiously this way and that, his glasses barely staying on. He was gasping and panting, sprawled out on his hands and knees on the couch, bucking his hips to grind his posterior desperately against Kagura's manhood.

Gin watched this, inching slowly away to the farthest edge of the couch. He was looking faintly aghast, watching with the slightest hints of an involuntarily blush and unwanted erection as Kagara rocked her pelvis against Shinpachi's behind.

_Oy, oy, oy... This is getting kinda scary..._ the man thought, very consciously fearing for the sanctity of his own ass as he watched the redheaded Yato determinedly peg her bespectacled new bitch. _Was Shinpachi really into this kind of thing? Is he really so desperate for sex that he'd even let Kagura-chan fuck him in the ass with that monster?_

Trembling nervously, no matter how hard he may have been getting down there, Gintoki watched with the morbid fascination of one witnessing a train wreck as Kagura suddenly bucked her hips _hard_ against Shinpachi's rear, making her own softly firm white buttocks bounce and dimple in a perversely cute manner.

She was thrusting herself in, he realized.

"AHHHHH!" Shinpachi screamed, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. His dick was throbbing intensely, and he squirmed lewdly beneath Kagura. "OH MYYY GAAAAWD!" he wailed, sounding torn between ecstasy and agony as his coworker's mass tore and distended his defenseless virgin ass. "KAGURA-SAMA! YOUR COCK! IT'S BURNING ME UP❤"

Kagura fondled Shinpachi's thighs with one hand, squeezing and kneading them passionately as she used and abused her whimpering sempai's anus. Her other hand, she reached around to grasp tightly (though not _too_ tightly, considering her strength) at Shinpachi's hard, throbbing penis.

"Too tight, aru...!" grunted Kagura in return. "Your ass is too fucking tight, Patchuan...! I feel like your asshole is gonna squish my dick, aru!"

Shinpachi shuddered, inhaling sharply as Kagura stroked vigorously up and down his shaft, whilst also driving her length back and forth in his rectum with a swiftly mounting ferocity.

Gin watched all of this with Kagura's ass bobbing and bouncing all around right up in his face. He looked unsure as to whether he should feel terrified or aroused by what was happening before his dead-fish eyes.

Kagura thrust her cock all the way into Shinpachi's ass with the hardest slam yet, causing his body to jerk violently forward. The teen's glasses flew off of his face, landing on the floor several feet away. They made an audible _SNAP_ing sound when they hit the ground, and the frame broke clean in two right between the coke bottle lenses.

Kagura felt Shinpachi's sphincter clamp down hard on the base of her penis, squeezing briefly with so much force that a part of her almost feared her hardness would be severed. It was enough to make her come, Kagura's dick shooting a thick wad of merely decorative sperm deep into Shinpachi's ass, filling it up with her ejaculate. Nectar gushed from her maidenhood beneath, coursing sensually across goose-pimpled ivory thighs.

"Aaaahh...ru...!" she cried out, gasping as she came. Her hands tightly clenched Shinpachi's thigh and dick in the moment of pure carnal bliss that washed up her spine and spread out through her every bone.

The young samurai shuddered violently beneath her, and his own manhood twitched sharply. Then his balls clenched, and he ejected a sizable deposit of his most likely fertile seed onto the couch cushions, thick white ropes of cum spreading out over the cheap, worn fabric.

"Kagura-sama...!" Shinpachi gasped one last time, before going limp and collapsing facefirst on the couch.

Gin stared, blushing vibrantly.

"Umm... wow," he said, at a loss for words. "That was... er... definitely something."

Kagura chuckled, pulling out of Shinpachi.

"Ohhh?" she said, withdrawing a familiar syringe from her pocket once more. "But this was just the foreplay, aru. I haven't even given Patsuan his shot, yet."

She uncapped the needle, then, spinning the syringe briefly, theatrically between her slim, pale fingers. Then she brought it down, driving a clean needle deep into Shinpachi's left buttock.

"I guess men really don't have any stamina," she continued, speaking half to herself now. "If Shinpachi's passing out after just blowing one load. But this stuff'll fix him right up, aru."

Gin watched with the smallest twinge of dread as Kagura proceeded to depress the plunger, causing a fractional amount of the transparent, glowing serum to drain from its container. She injected Shinpachi with the smallest possible dose, the same amount she had given herself.

The change was immediate.

* * *

A/N: I suppose it's a little weird that I, as a heterosexual (if romantically uninvolved) male, can write, and _enjoy_, something like this, which has a male character getting fucked in the ass by a futanari.

But then, I HAVE written outright yaoi/BL/slash/shonen ai more than once before, from _Undesired Arousal_ (an A:TLA Sokka x Zuko smut piece based on the first multi-chapter fic I had finished in YEARS) to _Gin-chan's Harem_ (a shameless Yorozuya threesome smut-piece). So I suppose it actually isn't all _that_ odd.

Maybe.

As always, thanks to all the people who have faved and followed this utterly self-indulgent pile of crack. But SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL thanks to the people who took the time to submit reviews:

**angelbott**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

THANK YOU BOTH SO MUUUUUCH, ARU~~~!

XDDD

**Updated: **3-14-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. Moepachi's Debut

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_fempachi is definitely different XD_)

* * *

Kagura stared down in disbelief at Shinpachi's newly hermaphroditic form. Gintoki gawked unashamedly at his protege's newly acquired female parts. The presently glasses-bereft four-eyes soon stirred, reinvigorated by the serum.

Shinpachi moved back up into a sitting position, yawning briefly. Then Shinpachi looked down at... his? her? hir? ...chest with a blank look on their face.

"Eh... eh?" said Shin-chan in a newly feminine voice. "I thought that serum was supposed to turn me into a hermaphrodite, not completely change my gender!"

Gin glanced down at the goodly length dangling between Shin-chan's legs, swaying, flaccid, before a pair of ruddy, faintly moist lips.

"Um, well you still have your dick," he remarked. "So it's not like you're a girl, or anything... right? Even if I can't see any balls."

"Aside from the ones on her chest, aru," said Kagura, staring with half-lidded eyes at Shin-chan's newly acquired boobs.

A vein throbbed in Shinpachi's forehead.

"You just called me '_her!_'" he snapped. "Doesn't that mean you're basically already thinking of me as a girl?"

Kagura cocked her head to one side. Her cock, incidentally, twitched a little happily to see the way Shin-chan's curves roiled and rippled from the force of her flustered tsukkomi.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. "You might have a dick, still, but aside from that you basically _are_ a girl now. A _dick_girl, aru."

Shinpachi looked like she was about to deliver a stinging retort. But then she paused. A flush spread across her soft, feminine cheeks.

Shyly, she crossed an arm over her chest, and placed her other hand over her crotch.

"D-don't stare..." she murmured softly, averting her gaze cutely from Kagura and Gin. "It's embarrassing."

Breasts far, far, _far_ larger than Kagura would have ever expected to see on the formerly plain teen jiggled explosively as she shifted her weight the tiniest bit. Ridiculously shapely and generous hips wiggled almost of their own accord, Shin-chan squeezing her thighs together. Long, silky, chocolate brown hair tumbled like a waterfall down to just above round, ample buttocks.

A bit of blood trickled from Gin's nose despite himself. He felt a stirring in his trousers, and he could not bring himself to look away from the newly gender-discombobulated Shinpachi.

"Oy, oy..." he murmured weakly. "Why is it that Patsuan is suddenly so damn sexy? She was a total Jimmy before, right? And even during that gender swapping fiasco, it was only her glasses that ever changed."

Shinpachi blushed.

"Y-you think I'm... _sexy_... Gin-san...?" she whispered, wriggling her hips shyly.

Kagura and Gin both suffered explosive nosebleeds from this.

"Sonuvabitch!" Gin cursed. "Since when was Patsuan so _moe?_" The bulge in his kimono was clearly visible as blood trickled down his upper lip.

"It must be 'cause her glasses broke while I was fucking her," said Kagura, pointing to the snapped spectacles lying on the floor. "With 95% of her character destroyed, Shin-chan must've been reduced to just a blank slate."

Gin blinked.

"That actually makes sense," he said. "Almost. So you're saying that when you gave Shinpachi the serum, it wasn't just her gender that got all changed up, but her entire character? Since she was reduced to just a blank slate without her glasses."

Kagura nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said. "Although Patsuan was pretty much already a blank slate to begin with..."

Shinpachi pouted at this, sniffling softly.

"No fair..." she whined quietly, teary eyed. Her cheeks were flushed violet, and her lower lip was trembling cutely. "That's too mean, Gin-san, Kagura-sama."

She hiccuped through her tears, and her breasts bounced free of their confinement beneath her arm. Sexy pink nipples slipped up to flash Gin and Kagura, causing the pair's nosebleeds to redouble.

"D-dangerous...!" Gin gasped, averting his gaze fearfully from Shinpachi's bust as he tried in vain to stem the flow of blood from his nostrils. "Those things are too damn dangerous! Why does Shinpachi have such big boobs now?!"

"Probably because I repeatedly thought, in previous chapters, that Shin-chan would have very small boobs when I turned her into a futa," said Kagura. "Since the author thought it would be funny for the really plain and unremarkable character to suddenly become the sexiest one. Aru."

Shinpachi moaned cutely, girlishly.

"Ahhhn..." she whined softly, shivering as her pussy moistened and her penis stiffened. "Kagura-sama thinks I'm sexy, too...?"

She was blushing cutely, and she wiggled her wide, childbearing hips delightedly. Vast, doughy buttocks jiggled and jounced with an awesome sensuality.

Gin's ensuing nosebleed was enough to fling him into the opposite wall, knocking him out. Kagura, for her part, pounced eagerly on the newly buxom and moe Fempachi.

And the author wondered whether he should use different pronouns or leave them as is.

* * *

A/N: The idea of the gender-muddled Shinpachi being very curvy and moe was actually one of the first jokes I came up with when originally struck with the idea for this fic. I dunno, it seems strangely appropriate, to me. XD

**Updated: **3-17-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Practice Proper Needle Safety, Kids!

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_kagura is a total perv, i guess XP_)

* * *

"Uwaaaah! Kagura-samaaaaa! EEEK!"

_Thluck, thluck, thluck._ _Smack, smack, smack._

_Glomp._

"Unf! Geh... OhhhHHH~!"

The sounds of Kagura having her way with the newly boobtacular moe-blob Shinpachi filled the office of Odd Jobs Gin-chan. They were loud, lewd, and extremely graphic, the Yato lass loving every little bit of Futa-pachi's body.

Her fingers fondled those sumptuous melons, each hill of creamy mammal flesh measuring up to at least twice the size of her or Shin-chan's heads. They were incredibly soft, and Kagura wondered at the sheer immensity of their size. Those tits were as unnaturally humongous as her own eighteen inch cock was, and maybe even a time again moreso.

It was ridiculous, to see how curvy Shinpachi had become. She had what could only be described as an hourglass figure, and those preposterously disproportionate measurements would have made even the likes of Jessica Rabbit green with envy.

If Kagura had even felt insecure about her own figure, she might have been incredibly irked, perhaps even outright _disgusted_, by how unrealistically voluptuous that serum had made Shin-chan. If she had been anything less than perfectly confident in her body, Kagura probably would have taken offense at how someone so plain could have just randomly been granted the kind of curves you should only ever see in a horny artist's sketchpad.

But as it was, Kagura WASN'T insecure. She was perfectly happy with her figure, and more than that she very much appreciated Shinpachi's curvaceous body. Just listening as the former male's ample ass was slammed repeatedly against the hardwood floor with every thrust, watching as her curves wiggled and jounced under a lustful assault, made the horny young amanto get all that hornier.

She wiggled her own hips gleefully, driving a massive dick in and out of Patchuan's juicy cunt. Kagura felt her fellow odd jobber and futanari's own smaller prick twitch and throb, its underside sliding over the top of her cock as she plunged herself vigorously into Shinpachi's most fuckable pussy. Its tip pressed hard against her abdomen every time Kagura got more than half of herself into Shin-chan, a slickly moist head brushing through her silky, vermillion pubic hair and sliding up a smooth ivory abdomen, trailing its sticky precum up and down Kagura's flat belly as it slid hither and yon between them.

Shinpachi's pussy was so hot and moist and juicy and soft, Kagura was going crazy fucking it. Their dicks rubbed together as the Yato fucked her hopeless sempai, making her squeal and moan in shameless delight.

"Shin-chan'll make a real good housewife, aru," Kagura cooed, gasping lustily as she drove herself right up into her friend's brand new cervix. "You'd be killer in a naked apron, with that kind of body."

Shinpachi writhed frantically beneath redhead, moaning delightedly at this perversely themed praise. Grasping in blind desire at her new master's slim, petite figure, she squeezed one of Kagura's tight and pert buttocks, fingers unconsciously kneading deeply into the snow white flesh.

"Kagura-sama❤" she moaned hopelessly. "Queen Kagura❤ My love and master❤ I worship the ground you walk on❤ _Ohhhh! Mmmmmm!_"

Her massive bosom heaved and roiled like a stormy sea beneath Kagura's lustfully groping hands, pale ruddy skin dimpling and goose-pimpling at the touch of the lass's fingers. Nipples perky and puffy stood up erect from large, round areolae.

Shinpachi came, her obscenely curvy body rippling and quaking as shudders wracked her voluptuous frame. She blushed intensely, squealing and whimpering adorably.

Kagura felt Shin-chan's pussy clamp down on her throbbing shaft, nectar gushing out and coursing down across their tangled thighs. She also felt Shinpachi's prick twitching violently against her belly, shivering and shooting a goodly load of sticky white goodness all over her alabaster abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the Yato lass cried out in ecstasy, pushed past the brink by this. "BITCHPACHI...! Fuck! I'm..." She shivered. "...**coming**, aru...!"

She kissed Shinpachi's merely decorative womb, filling her colleague up with what felt like a whole gallon of spunk. Moepachi collapsed into a big-boobed heap, going limp in more than one way.

Smiling, satisfied with Patchuan's performance, Kagura finally pulled out and turned her attention back to Gin-chan. She saw that he was still lying against the wall, covered in blood. The man was out like a light.

Kagura smirked, absentmindedly retrieving her syringe. She uncapped it, carefully removing and disposing of the old, used needle before inserting a new, clean one in its place.

While this may have been just a ridiculously cracky futanari harem fic, still the importance of replacing needles could not be understated.

Even Kagura knew that, as she stalked towards Gin-chan with the most impure of intentions.

Her eyes twinkled lustfully, surveying Gin's insensate form.

"Now to make it two for two, aru~"

* * *

A/N: In hindsight, I suppose it probably isn't PC to use female pronouns for transgender characters. But then, this isn't really meant as a PC work, anyways. It's pretty much all crack and smut the whole way through. XD

In all seriousness, though: NEVER REUSE NEEDLES, LET ALONE _SHARE _THEM.

Follow Kagura-chan's good example and replace needles every time you use them, whether you're diabetic and taking medicine or just gender-warping yourself and your friends to create a big futanari harem.

**Updated: **3-21-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	9. Gin-chan's Manko

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_this chapter contains nosebleed play, because kagura is still a yato xD_)

* * *

It was no problem for Kagura to give her boss the shot. He was out like a light, unconscious from excessive blood loss caused by a certain gender-warped Shimura's excessive sexual appeal.

Kagura nonchalantly undid the fasteners of Gin's clothes, she then injected the serum into his right bicep, the arm left uncovered by the man's kimono.

"Heehee," she giggled mischievously, stepping back with a foxy grin. "I bet I know how Gin-chan'll come out looking, aru!"

She capped the needle on the syringe, removing and discarding the blunted sliver of no-longer-sterile metal into a conveniently designated medical waste container. Then the lovely young Yato lass turned her attention back to Gin, her sea-colored eyes twinkling impishly.

Kagura felt her thick and rigid eighteen-incher get a little wet at the tip, twitching with perverted approval as Gin-chan's body began to change. Her pussy moistened, and Kagura felt her nipples peaking beneath her blouse.

Broad, powerful shoulders narrowed slightly, but the width subtracted therefrom did not vanish. Rather, it was converted into something softer, and transferred down to the man's hips, which began to widen visibly beneath his trousers. Kagura saw Gin-chan's legs change within his trousers, seeming to become more rounded and lithe (though no less powerful) beneath the black fabric.

Gin's kimono was untied, spread open. The zippers of the man's shirt and trousers were drawn down.

The shirt began to open, the fabric rising and spreading before the swell of growing hills. Even as Gin's facial features became softer, rounder, his chest swelled, becoming her _breasts_. A stout waist slimmed, while bust and hips spread and grew. Arms and legs became smoother, less muscular-seeming, softer and more feminine.

Kagura leered hungrily as Gin-chan became Man-chan, Gintoki transforming into the familiar form of _Ginko_ Sakata. The front of the naturally silver-permed dickgirl's shirt fell open as her breasts finished growing, having become goodly, ample mounds of delightful, delectable woman-flesh.

While not nearly the size of Shinpachi's absurd endowments (curiously enough...) Ginko's breasts were nothing to sneeze at. Not unless that "sneezing" was done with a dick, and that dick belonged to Kagura. And maybe Shin-chan, too.

She hadn't decided yet.

Kagura gladly ogled Ginko's bare bosom, licking her lips and devouring those sexy little nipples with the eyes of a wolf about to pounce on a lost lamb. Her cock throbbed mightily, her slit weeping for joy with feminine nectar in anticipation of what was soon to come.

"Gin-chan is _sooo cute_," Kagura purred, smiling sensually as she straddled her now-futanari boss-turned-bitch. She felt the bulge in the dickgirl's trousers, a decent fraction larger than what Patsuan had been packing.

Kagura hummed delightedly, and she ground her rock hard cock against Ginko's groin, rubbing the futa's semi-erect penis through the fabric of her trousers. She grunted happily, feeling Gin-chan's member stir. It hardened beneath her own, and the cloth of Ginko's pants shifted.

A dark, veinous mass of ten or eleven inches rose up from Gin-chan's barn door. It slid sensually, excitingly against Kagura's own wondrously sensitive foot-and-a-half of futanari fuckstick.

Ginko was still unconscious, shirt and kimono covered in dark, dried blood. Her lips were stained with the hemorrhagings of her own nostrils.

Kagura drooled a little, docking lewdly with Ginko's dick. She leaned forward, licking her lips.

Kagura kissed Ginko hungrily on the mouth, taking the dickgirl's ample hills in hand as she stuck her tongue out. The soft yet muscular pink flesh of the Yato's tongue traced Gin-chan's full, plump lips, laving them with saliva. Kagura nibbled the soft flesh teasingly, hungrily, tasting the metallic tang of Ginko's lingering nose-bleedings.

"Sooo taaaasty, aru..." Kagura moaned, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. She fondled Ginko's plump, supple breasts, squeezing and kneading them lustfully. She ground her futa groin against Gin-chan's, mashing their heads and slits greedily together, though the slicked flesh slipped and slid with a frustrating ease.

Kagura tasted Gin-chan's blood, and she cleaned it up. She sucked it from Gin-chan's lips, licked it up off her chin, pursued spare flecks down the slender curve of a flawless neck. She traced the contours of Ginko's body with her lips and her tongue, slavering lustfully over every drop of the elder futa's blood. Kagura nibbled on the pale bulge of Gin-chan's collar bones, kissed the rising slopes Gin-chan's bosom, buried her face hungrily in Gin-chan's cleavage.

Her hips lowered as she did this, a throbbing and burning cock dipping at last below Gin-chan's penis, to prod instead at the place where once had been her balls. Even as Kagura licked the blood from Gin-chan's chest, she plunged her prick into Gin-chan's cunt.

And only _then_ did Ginko finally awaken.

Dull red eyes stared blankly, uncomprehendingly down at a silken shock of reddish-orangey vermillion locks. They widened, a cute little jaw dropping as a sugar-coated cerebrum belatedly processed the utterly euphoric sensations flooding the newly-turned futanari's body.

Ginko "Man-chan" Sakata blinked.

Then she blushed.

* * *

A/N: Looking at some Pixiv art for reference, I now clearly remember that Ginko was pretty sexy. Hehehe, so of _course_ Kagura's turns Gin-chan in his sleep~ ;3

**Updated: **3-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	10. Silver Hole

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_gin-chan is kagura's bitch xD_)

* * *

The first thing Gin noticed upon waking was the strangest sense of being _stretched out_ and _filled up_. It was the most curious thing Gin could ever remember feeling.

It was so bizarrely erotic, even despite a distinct tang of pain down below.

Gin's eyes opened, and he wondered at the sense of weight on his chest, the odd sense of softness in his limbs. He felt an incredible erection, one of the hardest he'd had in years. His body was on fire, burning up with an unimaginable lust.

He felt a tongue on his chest, lips smacking against the soft mounds of his—

Wait.

_Mounds?_

It was with a slowly dawning sense of disbelief that Ginko "Man-chan" Sakata looked down at her ample bosom, seeing the pale valley of her milky cleavage. She saw the skin, so rosy and glistening, covered with Kagura's saliva.

Gin blinked.

**Kagura.**

Dull red eyes stared blankly, uncomprehendingly down at a silken shock of reddish-orangey vermillion locks. They widened, a cute little jaw dropping as a sugar-coated cerebrum belatedly processed the utterly euphoric sensations flooding the newly-turned futanari's body.

Ginko blushed, her cheeks a hot red.

"K-K-Kagura...!" she yelped, gasping and fighting the desire to spread her legs further apart and take even more of the cute young dickgirl goddess's magnificent, heavenly cock inside of herself. "You seriously turned me into...?!"

"Ungh!" grunted Kagura, panting a little. "A futa bitch for me to fuck whenever I want? Yeah, I did."

She smiled lustfully up at Ginko, licking a bit of sweat from her lips. Her sea blue eyes twinkled with perverse mischief. Her pelvis smacked noisily against Gin-chan's cute hips, the elder futa's penis rubbing so lewdly up against Kagura's flat belly.

Ginko reddened deeply, her rather voluptuous body contorting violently beneath Kagura's slight, compact frame.

"You little brat!" Gin gasped. "You freaking perverted little shit! Who said you could do this to me? Huh?! I want my balls back, goddammit!"

Dull red eyes then widened, and Gin-chan could not help but let out a high, keening wail as Kagura's member rubbed so delightfully against her ungodly sensitive clitoris. Her penis twitched, and Kagura's belly was promptly coated with a goodly layer of Ginko's non-sperm.

Kagura grinned, feeling Gin-chan's cunt squeeze down on her cock.

"Are you sure about that, aru?" she said teasingly, giving the silver-haired beauty's buttocks a sharp squeeze. "Because it seems to me like you're really enjoying this, Gin-chan~"

"I... I can't help that, you brat!" Ginko hissed, cheeks so adorably pink, eyes squeezing shut. Her head rolled this way and that on her shoulders, sweat glistening upon a cutely furrowed brow. Her bosom rocked and rolled, ripples traveling through Gin-chan's generous curves. "A man's body has a mind of its own when it comes to sex! Dammit! Fuck!"

Kagura laughed, leering ravenously at her employer's bouncing and jiggling breasts.

"Really?" she said. "That's funny, aru. I've never seen a man with such lewd titties before!"

She promptly leaned her head forward to plant a sharp, hungry kiss on the closest of Gin-chan's puffy nipples. She bit down on it, just hard enough to draw the slightest trickle of blood from the sensitive, stimulated flesh.

Ginko blushed, and the cutest of whimpers escaped her lips. Kagura felt the surprisingly feisty futa's dick twitch again, and seconds later she felt another coat of inert semen get applied to her belly. The Shiroyasha's pussy squeezed even more tightly on Kagura's cock, and the Yato lass felt her manhood pulse mightily.

She came in unto Ginko.

"AAAHHHH!" Gin-chan cried. "SOOO MUUUUUCH! KAGURAAA! YOU HORNY FUCKING BIIIIIITCH...!"

A second passed, and Kagura felt her erection finally go down. For now, at least.

She smiled.

"That was good, aru," she said to Ginko, smiling at her newest bitch. "Soyo-chan will _love_ having a couple of sluts like you and Shin-chan at our service."

Gin-chan mewled pathetically, going limp beneath her new mistress. She was panting and sweaty, her ruddy skin sticking slightly to Kagura's.

"Soyo... chan...?" the silver-haired beauty murmured. "That princess is in on this?"

Kagura gave Gin-chan a toothy grin.

"In on it?" she said. "It was her idea, aru!"

* * *

A/N: A full week since the last update? Well, I guess I have been pretty busy with other things. :P

**Updated: **3-31-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	11. The Yin and Yang of Kagura's Girls

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_uncertain whether to call kagura socially progressive or a selfish pervert – probably the latter, lol_)

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me..." Gin groaned, looking down remorsefully at her bust, a modest hint of cleavage left exposed by her shirt.

Shin-chan, next to Ginko, smiled softly. She was blushing, dressed in a very, _very_ tight cheongsam Kagura had happened to have lying around. Unlike Gin-chan, she could no longer fit into her old clothes.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she said, casting a shyly adoring glance ahead at Kagura, who walked in front of them down the street. "Kagura-sama is as kind as she is beautiful..."

A beat.

Shinpachi's blush deepened exponentially, and she promptly covered her face in embarrassment.

"Kyaaa!" she squealed girlishly, anxiously wriggling her generous hips. "I said it...!"

Ginko could have face-faulted at this.

"Fuuuuck..." she muttered. "Why is Patsuan such a fool now? He was our most reliable straight man."

"Um, well..." murmured Shinpachi, glancing sidelong at Gin-chan. She averted her gaze after a second of eye contact, steam practically pouring out her ears. "I was... you know... still a..." She squeaked something inaudible, her pupils looking like perfect spirals. "...b-back then, but... thanks to Kagura-sama..."

The Yato in question smirked, leading her two newest bitches down the streets of Kabukicho, unofficial red light district of the greater Edo area. They were heading down a rather familiar course to destination the trio knew rather well – Shin-chan especially.

"That shouldn't even count," muttered Gin. "For losing your virginity. You lost it like a _woman_, Patsuan! Or like, y'know, an uke. But either way that shouldn't count, right? You weren't the one doing the pitching."

Shinpachi nearly tripped over her own feet, falling forward just far enough to flash everyone behind them with a generous eyeful of her panties (supplied by Kagura).

"W-w-well..." she stammered abashedly, catching herself right before she got a free dirt facial. She regained her gait, and balanced out her stride once more – although her breasts continued to bounce for several seconds after the near face-plant. "I... don't really care about that, Gin-chan..."

Kagura sniggered, glancing slyly over her shoulder at Shinpachi and Ginko.

"That's right," she drawled, giving the pair a mischievous grin. Her eyes gleamed with naked lust. "Gin-chan has a lot to learn from Shin-chan about how to be a good little cock-bitch for me and Soyo-chan."

"Jeez... that's seriously twisted, Kagura," muttered Ginko, face-palming.

"Mou, Gin-chan..." whined Shinpachi, pouting softly. "Don't be so mean to Kagura-sama. She might not have her way with us, if you make her mad!"

"Wouldn't that be a _good_ thing?"

Shinpachi blushed, but she did not look away from Ginko.

"It sure sounded like you really enjoyed it, though..." she said meaningfully.

Gin paled.

"W-well... a man's body has a mind of its own," she said, weakly flippant. "Sex is sex, as far the penis is concerned. But dicks aren't brains. You shouldn't think with them!"

"But Gin-chan used to think with hers all the time, yes?" interjected Kagura, as they walked down the street to Kodokan dojo. "Back before I switched up her gender."

"Only a little...!" protested Gin, but she wasn't able to look Kagura in the eye.

Shinpachi smiled.

"After all, Gin-chan," she said warmly, "you're one of the most selfish, short-sighted, and materialistic people I know."

"Hey... isn't that a little harsh...?" mumbled Gin. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're over-complicating things, yes?" said Kagura. "Thinking in terms of 'male' or 'female', or of sexual orientations, is a trap. Sex is sex. If you like it, have more of it."

Shinpachi giggled, clapping her hands together and smiling.

"And Gin-chan _definitely_ liked it!" she cooed.

There was a pause in the discussion as Kagura led them onto the lawn of the Kodokan Dojo, stepping carelessly on or over the sleeping bodies of homeless students. Ginko blushed, and she looked down at her feet. It took her a moment to grit her teeth and concede that point.

"O...okay, so maybe I _did_ like it," she mumbled. "But only a little! I didn't give Kagura-chan my consent, so what she did could legally be considered rape! Enjoyment isn't a replacement for consent."

A moment passed. Shinpachi knocked on the door.

Kagura smirked wickedly at Ginko, her sea blue eyes glinting with a perverted mirth.

"Certainly, that's the case in the real world," she said slowly, "but you are forgetting one very important fact. This is a crack fic, not the real world."

Gin cursed under her breath, flinching as if from a physical blow. Blood flew from her mouth, Kagura's impeccable meta logic having done serious damage to the recently-turned futanari's already flagging resistance.

Ginko's breasts heaved mightily, explosively jiggling with inexplicable spontaneity, as if stirred into motion just by the weight of Kagura's leer.

The front door of the modest Shimura household chose that moment to slide open. There was a beat, as the one answering the door paused to stare with no small amount of ire at the way the silver-haired Ginko's rather generous breasts violently bounced and bobbed, seemingly threatening to pop right out of her shirt.

"...Kagura-chan?" said Tae Shimura with an ominously twitching eyebrow, standing just past the threshold of the Kodokan Dojo. "Who are those ugly cows next to you?"

Shinpachi let out a none-too-quiet moan, blushing furiously. Ginko's hackles raised, and she whipped around to face Otae.

But Kagura laughed.

"The boss lady doesn't even recognize my new bitches?" she said. "I guess I must've done a real good job prettying the two of you up, yes? Gin-chan? Shin-chan?"

As one, the former men blushed.

* * *

A/N: This fic is as twisted as ever. Kagura has become such a shameless pervert! XP

**Updated: **4-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	12. Rawr! Otae Hate Oppai!

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_otae attacking girls' tits xD_)

* * *

Tae smiled at Kagura, but there was no warmth in the expression.

"Why should I recognize those disgusting overgrown cow udders, Kagura-chan?" she said to the young Yato. Otae's smile widened, grew more fake. "Girls with hourglass figures and pretty faces like that are all petty bitches, you know. Those sorts of people aren't worth my time."

A vein bulged in Ginko's forehead, and her dead fish eyes narrowed and became distinctly intense. Shin-chan, in contrast, blushed weakly and shivered, bashfully smiling and averting her gaze from her older sister.

"Like hell!" snapped Ginko, glaring and pointing at Tae. "That's bullshit! A total false generalization! I mean, you don't have either of those things, yet you're the pettiest bitch of them all!"

Shinpachi paused in giddily squirming beneath Tae's piercing gaze to give Gin-chan a blank look.

"Ane-ue has a perfectly beautiful face, Gin-chan. What are you talking about?"

Ginko scowled and Shinpachi, but that was nothing compared to what Tae did. With a high shout, she leaped bodily at Shinpachi, punching the busty, four-eyed moe blob in the face.

"I'm not your sister, you damn cow bitch!" Otae snapped, viciously grabbing hold of Shin-chan's left boob through the fabric of her dress. She yanked on it violently, forcefully tugging the ample teat this way and that. "Like I could ever be related to somebody with such ridiculous tits! You're an insult to flat-chested women everywhere!"

Kagura watched, amused, as Tae ferociously abused Shinpachi's huge breasts. The front of her own dress stirred a little when the violent cabaret girl's furious anti-mammary assault caused the chest of Shin-chan's blouse to tear away at the seams, exposing the moaning futa's stiff and puffy nipples.

"Ane-ue...!" Shinpachi moaned, panting and groaning as Otae continued administering divine punishment to her unholy bosom. "Ane-ue❤"

Ginko couldn't help sweatdropping, when she realized what was happening. The front of Shinpachi's skirt rode up (unnoticed by Tae) as a growing erection pushed the fabric aside.

Shin-chan was getting off on this.

"Ugly sow!" Tae said, harshly attacking her ex-brother's tits, doing this to them that would have been considered foreplay if she hadn't been radiating such obvious killing intent. "Walking public toilet! Big-chested freak!"

Kagura glanced appreciatively between Tae's wriggling rear and Shin-chan's shameless _ahegao_.

She felt her dick twitch, watching them go at it. She bucked her hips, longing dearly to plunge her aching cock into _ something._

"Shin-chan is surprisingly masochistic, yes?" she mused, licking her lips and longing to take those poor, sore and abused nipples into her mouth. She wanted to lick every inch of Shinpachi's huge breasts and massage them with her throbbing cock to make her feel all better.

Not that it would actually have any therapeutic effects for Shin-chan. Kagura just really wanted to play with those breasts.

Ginko saw Kagura give her a hungry, meaningful look. Glancing a little bit downward, she also saw the utterly MASSIVE bulge in the Yato's skirt.

"Well, she is a big-titted slut, right?" said Ginko, feeling a bit sadistic. Her words pierced Shin-chan like and arrow, making her moans grow even louder. "She probably dreams about having her boobs manhandled, especially by that big sister of hers. It wouldn't surprise me if you could make Patsuan come just by playing with her nipples."

Shinpachi whimpered, mewling piteously in the most shameful kind of pleasure.

"Gin-chan isn't exactly flat-chested herself, though..." said Kagura meaningfully, glancing between her two futa bitches. Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "And she's definitely waaay sluttier than Moepachi."

Ginko scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt all too aware of the fact that they were still _outside_.

"Sheesh..." she muttered, blushing the tiniest bit. "Can't the pillow talk wait until we get somewhere more private...?"

Kagura grinned.

"No, it can't." And, saying this, she stripped.

* * *

A/N: Been playing a lot on my 360, recently. Also my wrist is still bugging me, and it's even a little annoying to type, today. But still I at least managed to churn this out, for that handful of pervy fans who've been following this shame futa!Kagura fic~ ;)

**Updated: **4-19-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	13. Sis x Sis

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_there is something vaguely sinister about the :D emoticon_)

* * *

Tae Shimura was many things. The daughter of a samurai, a cabaret girl, a violent maniac to make the likes of Akane Tendo blush. These were all part of who she was, and Tae gladly embraced these facets of her identity.

She was less welcoming, however, to the size of her bust. Or _lack thereof_, as it were. It never failed to irritate Tae, knowing that she had the smallest cup size out of all her immediate female acquaintances. It made her feel like she had LOST some battle, as far as femininity went.

And Tae Shimura was someone who absolutely HATED to lose.

Now, to be fair, she didn't mind so much where the difference was still only minor. Such as was the case with her coworkers, Oryo and Hanako. When they were fully dressed, only a very discerning eye would notice the difference. So Tae didn't feel bad about that.

She also didn't mind it so much in cases where she was very close, or fond of, the individual in question. Like with Kyuu-chan – in a case like that, she genuinely felt _happy_ for the person. She didn't begrudge the occasional victory to people who were so close and dear.

However.

As far as Tae knew, _neither_ of these exceptions could apply to the four-eyed cow beneath her. Her tits were HUGE, easily larger than her head by a time and a half. The fatty, doughy breasts mashed so obscenely at the slightest touch of her fingers; they overflowed in her hands. The difference between their figures was like night and day.

She was also pretty sure that she had never even met this person before.

"Such a disgusting body..." Tae muttered lowly, ferociously molesting this bespectacled brunette's bodaciously brobdignagian bosom. "Don't you feel ashamed walking down the street with those hideously bloated boobs hanging from your chest?"

Smiling poisonously sweetly, Tae _squeezed_. Hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Ahhhh..." the girl moaned shamelessly, blushing and panting. "A...Aneue...!"

Tae's smile widened infinitesimally.

"You _slut_," she purred. "With a body like that, the only value you have is as **meat**❤"

"I... I... I...!"

The girl writhed beneath Tae, whimpering and squealing as the elder Shimura daughter violently abused her bosom.

"You _what?_ Give up? Admit your worthlessness as a human being? Accept that you are nothing but a walking sex toy?" said Tae with sadistic cheer, the incongruent earnestness of her smile contrasting with the sheer cruelty of her words.

"I... I... I'M COMMMIIIIING...!" the girl screamed.

Tae would have smirked at this exclamation, taken it as proof of the lass's utter shamelessness. She would have, if not for the sudden feeling of _something _spurting onto the front of her dress. It was like someone squeezing a ketchup bottle too hard and squirting its contents all over her front.

Tae felt a twinge of something in her chest. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Feeling a hint of curious apprehension, she looked down.

"Ah...?" she said slowly.

Her eyes refused to process what she was seeing, at first. They could not accept that what they were looking at was actually _reality_.

Tae stared at her kimono, and the general area of where her legs had straddled this slut's preposterously-wide-in-comparison-to-her-waistline hips. She stared, and she stared, her eyes blank.

Her mouth hung open, jaw working numbly. Her lips moved as if in formation of words, but no sound came out. Her fingers went slack, no longer finding the strength to continue her envious assault on the bosom of this... this...

...well, now. She could hardly call this person a _sow_ anymore. Not with that hunk of beef sticking out from her up-flipped skirt.

"A penis?" said Tae eloquently, staring dumbstruck at the member in question.

The member which had deposited a sizable load of thick, strong-smelling semen all over the front of one of her favorite kimonos.

In the background, meanwhile, Ginko groaned in a reluctant admission of pleasure, kneeling down on all fours and shamefacedly licking up and down a naked Kagura's eighteen inch cock. The blush on her cheeks was humiliatingly red, her eyes glassy and even more half-lidded than usual as she serviced her futanari mistress.

"Good bitch," purred the Yato lass, smiling wickedly down at her employer. "You actually love this cock, yes?"

"It'sh... jes' tashtchy..." mumbled Gin-chan, her blush impossibly reddening even further. Her words weren't very coherent, spoken around the throbbing mass of Kagura's dick.

"Gin-chan is a total whore for my cock~" Kagura crowed, grunting and putting a hand on the back of that naturally-permed head of silver, slamming Ginko's mouth hard down on her shaft.

"Mmmph...!" the woman squealed, her eyes widening.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she fought hard against her natural gag reflex. It felt like she could barely breathe. The overpowering scent of Kagura's sex filled her nostrils.

Ginko moaned happily in spite of herself, feeling her own dick harden considerably when a fresh load of hot, salty sperm filled her mouth up.

"Gin-chan is my cockwhore, yes?" Kagura jeered, nectar flowing freely down tightly clenched white thighs. "A perfectly good little slut for me and Soyo-chan❤"

She leered at the shamefully obscene expression on Ginko's face.

And it was at that point, no small amount of time after first catching glimpse of a faintly_horrifyingly_ familiar penis that Tae finally shook herself from her stupor.

She pulled her hands back from those enormous breasts, so quickly one might have thought she'd just been touching a burning stove top. Tae bodily all but pounced backwards off of that obscenely curvaceous body, clumsily staggering back.

She was in a daze, still, unable to tear her disbelieving gaze from that all too recognizable manhood.

"A... Aneue...❤"

The cute moan reached Tae's ears, and the smallest laugh escaped her lips.

"Ah... _ah_. So that's how it is," said Tae slowly. "The reason this slut keeps calling me 'sister'..."

The now unmistakable eyes of Shinpachi Shimura looked up into her elder sibling's lightly glazed orbs. Adorable, plump lips curled into a truly beatific smile. A massive, delectable bosom heaved and dimpled with every lusty, labored breath.

A blush, bright pink, all but glowed on Shin-chan's cheeks.

Kagura grinned, looking up from the obscene expression on Ginko's face. The lively, nude young Yato beamed at Tae.

"Is because that slut IS your sister, yes?" she said.

Tae blinked.

Then she _squealed_.

* * *

A/N: Time for more FGD futanari funtimes.

:D

**Updated: **5-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	14. My Little Sister Can't be This Cute!

**Futari wa "GOD DANCE"  
**

A _Gintama _Kagura!harem fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "_futanari_" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.**

(_sis x sis, kissy kiss~_)

* * *

Tae squealed at the sight of an all-too-familiar penis sticking up from above the big titted slut's pussy. Anger turned immediately into delight when she realized who this was.

"Shin-chan!" Tae gushed, gleefully throwing her arms around the naked, buxom, futanari moe-blob that had once been her little brother. "Oh my GOD! You are so _adorable!_"

Kagura laughed cheerfully at this, idly running her fingers through Ginko's hair. The silver-permed ex-male was shamefacedly still sucking the young Yato off, lewdly using her lips to pleasure a cock even larger than her own.

"Anego is sure quick to change her opinion, yes?" Kagura mused, smiling and shoving Ginko's mouth further down on her shaft. The busty ronin moaned deeply, her lips smacking on the fourteen year old futa's hard, throbbing penis. Ginko wiggled shapely hips, and had she not still been fully dressed, the slight jiggling of her firm but ample posterior likely would have given Shinpachi quite the show.

As it was, the bespectacled beauty was being quite deeply embraced by her beloved older sister, and Tae seemed utterly unperturbed by Shinpachi's schlong pressing into the crotch of her kimono. If anything the petite cabaret girl was doing things just short of once more outright molesting her Shin-chan.

"I always _wanted_ a little sister~" Tae cooed, gleefully cupping a handful of Shinpachi's generous, doughy bum. "Ooooh, we will have so much fun together! I can't wait to take her out shopping and dress her up in all kinds of clothes that I wouldn't be caught dead in! With this kind of body, she'll be able to pull off all KINDS of slutty styles~"

Tae's free hand pleasantly squeezed one of Shinpachi's sore and abused breasts, causing the bashful futa to blush and softly smile. Ginko paused just long enough in giving Kagura head to sweatdrop, though, and Kagura herself offered a rare tsukkomi.

"Anego's intentions sound pretty suspicious," the horny Kagura remarked, humming in satisfaction. "Oooh! So nice, Gin-chan❤"

Kagura shuddered, coming in Ginko's mouth.

_Your intentions are way more suspicious than Otae's, you know...!_ Ginko thought, mentally butting in even as she licked up Kagura's ejaculate, greedily slurping down the hot futa spunk of her benevolent, sexy goddess.

"Oh? But all I want to do is have my little sister do all the things I could never do~!" Tae replied, wiggling her slim hips gleefully. "If that means dressing her up like a prostitute or whoring her out for money to restore our dojo, then what does it matter? Family bonding is family bonding."

Kagura scowled at this, and she crossed her arms over her chest. A vein throbbed in her forehead, and her eyes narrowed.

"Ehhh? Who said anything about whoring out my bitches? They're for me and Soyo-chan, and no one else," said the redhead, shooting a dark look at Tae. "Shin-chan and Gin-chan are my property, yes?"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that!" snapped Ginko, belatedly removing her mouth from Kagura's dick. A bit of something thick and white was dribbling from her lips.

Shinpachi blushed, in Tae's arms.

"Me... Kagura-sama's property...?" she whispered, before burying her face in her hands. She let out a muffled, girlish squeal and wiggled her hips, seeming not wholly displeased by this thought. "Ohhhh...! Wouldn't that be _grand_, Aneue~?"

Tae smiled down at Shinpachi. It was one of her scary grins, an expression of deceptive menace.

"It would not," she said brightly, her tone cheery yet devoid of warmth. "You are MY little sister, Shin-chan; I won't let anyone else have you."

And Tae promptly leaned in, planting a kiss on Shinpachi's lips. The bespectacled futa blushed intensely at this, erection twitching against Tae's fully clothed crotch. Her bosom heaved mightily beneath her elder sister's hands.

Kagura leveled a petty glare at Tae's rump, which wiggled gleefully as the ponytailed woman molested her newfound sister. Kagura's left eye twitched ever so slightly, and she glanced down at Ginko.

"Gin-chan," she said, "I don't Anego is taking me seriously." There was a heavy pause as she allowed this statement to sink in, before continuing. "This must be corrected, yes?"

"I guess," Ginko shrugged, blushing and trying not to stare at Kagura's naked body. "But what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Kagura smirked.

"Teach her to respect the power of a hermitage."

Ginko blinked.

"Eh? Do you mean, like, a _hermaphrodite?_"

"Whatever," Kagura grunted, smirk turning into a scowl at this correction. "Just fuck Anego until she comes around to my way of thinking."

Tae continued to molest Shinpachi in the background, possessively smooching her sister's lips and gleefully making up for countless years of missed skinship.

Ginko blushed intensely.

"...I really want to protest this," she muttered. "But I know what kind of fanfic this is. No matter what I say, I'll still have to do it with that gorilla woman. Right?"

Kagura beamed.

"I'm glad you could see it my way!" she chirped.

Ginko sighed.

Defeated, she began to strip.

"Bunch of damn perverts..." she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Been very tired lately. Not done much writing. Yet, it's still been less than a week since the last update! And that is always nice. :D

**Updated: **5-8-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
